holoversefandomcom-20200215-history
Voices of Doom: Prologue
Third Person P.O.V The Sirens had escaped from their island, freed by an unknown force. "It has begun." One siren said. "Come forth, my dear Bonnie," The other siren sang. "Come forth, we have come to fulfill your deepest desire, and that's a world full of peace." Then the other sirens started projecting images into the little girl's head, and as the girl is more spellbound by the voice, she draws in closer, and whenever someone tried to shake her to wake, the girl would just scream for help. The Sirens kept luring the girl named Bonnie closer and closer, and as soon as the girl gets close enough, the sirens disappeared, and Bonnie cried her despair crys, and she grabbed a dagger, and with face full of tears, she stabbed herself. The Sirens laughed their delight as they approach another male, but this time, it was a businessman. The sirens already knew that he was their next target, and one of the sirens sang: "Come forth, Antonio." One of the sirens sang. "Draw near to us Sirens for we know the secret for the instant success of your business." "What do you know about my business?" Businessman named Antonio asked the sirens. "It's a very large industry called the Amazon online. You are not selling them online, rather than selling them to the Amazonian warriors." "What???" Antonio said in shock. "You mean..." "Yes...." The sirens kept plattering him. "There's only one way to end this. Just one way." "One way... Tell me!" The businessman appeared to be mesmerized. "Come forth.... draw near to us, and we will tell you everything." The Sirens sang. The businessman is in so much spell that he is not thinking that he had walked straight into a trap. As soon as the businessman approached the sirens, the sirens disappeared, and left a knife in front of the businessman. "Why.... oh why does this misfortune always come to me!" The business man said, as he looked around. One of the sirens even suggested that Antonio plunges the knife into his own heart, and the worst of all, Antonio even obeys the Sirens will, since he has been in too much spell. So, Antonio grabbed a dagger and stabbed himself in the heart. Meanwhile at Olympus Zeus is sitting in his throne room, watching the Sirens from above as they spread their terror of music as Zeus watched in horror as the Sirens put people under their spell around 25 meters radius, and Zeus watched as the people around the Sirens stopped what they're doing and approached the Sirens, and as one of them got very close to the Sirens, the Sirens disappeared, and they either sob profusely, or they commit suicide or they long for the sirens to come back. Meanwhile, Poseidon is watching at the New York City, where it is a very busy street. New York is a place where people do business and stuff. There's people complaining about how they were not treated equal, as in racism, and he witnessed how the three Sirens suddenly appeared in the middle of the bridge of Manhattan. People were honking their cars in order to make the three Sirens move, but instead one put the flute in his mouth, while the others played their harp and violin, and began to sang a song. As the sirens sang, people around the Sirens began to be attracted towards the Sirens. And as soon as they get close enough, the Sirens vanished into thin air, and well, you can guess what they do. "This is getting out of hand..." Zeus said, and he ordered that every olympian god to attend to Olympus immediately. The gods each appeared in their thrones. Zeus raised his lightning bolt as each god sat in their thrones. As soon as each god has arrived, including the ones that had their thrones built in Olympus, Zeus began his speech. "We are here on behalf of the Sirens rampage. In case any of you who didn't know about it, here's the Sirens rampage." Zeus said, as she tossed an golden drachma and closed his eyes. The golden drachma disappeared, and it revealed New York City, where an entire block in the Tennessee Avenue had been killed by suicide. "That's horrible!" Hermes said, his caduceus in his right hand. "We need to stop it before the Sirens strikes again." Demeter said. "And I know just the demigod on the job." "Who?" Zeus and Poseidon turned to Demeter's attention. "Well, there's two demigods that lived in the remote place in Pantanos De Centla, Mexico. Their names are Ariel Tweeto and Josh McLean. From what I've heard, they are suitable for this job." "Very well..." Zeus said. "Bring me the two half-bloods and let's assign them for the job." Meanwhile at Pantanos De Centla, Mexico Ariel's P.O.V Both me and Josh had been going on adventures since the day we escaped from the pirate ship. It appears that Josh had proved to be a very valuable friend, providing lights in our rooms slightly brighter than the ones I have. I pretty much had replaced the light bulbs with Josh's ball of light. They prove to be very long lasting, and the best thing is that it doesn't cost electricity to run, so I can pretty much save electricity for my other needs such as charging a battery or an IPhone, and also to run the oxygenated machine, wherewater molecules enter and separates the hydrogen from the oxygen bonds and release the oxygen into the air while keeping the hydrogen stored inside a huge tank. And yes, we have IPhone. Don't worry, this underwater base had been protected so that monsters will find it hard to enter this base. Anyways, I am doing my chores, while Josh do his. Josh is now cleaning the kitchens since it's been a long time since someone actually used a kitchen. I am cleaning the living room, making it as clean and neat as possible. I polished the chairs, tables and mopped the floor. Sometimes, when I am feeling a little bit lazy, I would just command the water to clean the table or other stationary items. As soon as I'm done with my chores, I helped Josh do his. Apparently, he is having trouble cleaning the top part of the kitchen since there's no ladder and he is too short, so I have to clean it for him. I walked beside him, grabbed a mop and started cleaning the kitchen walls and the kitchen itself, which were full of spiderwebs. After we have done our chores, we decided to take a break by relaxing on our beds, but that was cut short when Hermes appeared in our base. "Lord Hermes..." We both turned around and bowed respectfully. "Ariel and Josh, right?" Hermes asked casually. "That's right." me and Josh said simultaneously. "You're needed in Olympus at once." Hermes said. "Zeus has asked for your presence." Then, Hermes grabbed both of us and we appeared in Olympus. We appeared in the middle of the throne room of Olympus, and we were immediately greeted by the 12 Olympian gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Aphrotite, Hera, Dionysus, Apollo and Artemis sat respectively on their thrones, and Zeus began his announcement. "Greetings, Demigods!" Zeus announced from his throne room. "In case you're wondering why you are brought here, we have a special Quest for you." "A quest?" My mind reeled. Could this be the quest to defeat the Sirens once and for all? To be honest, I have been monitoring the Sirens using my organic spy camera that I make from the ocean water. Since the Sirens had left the Sea of Monsters, I have created an organic spy camera made from the waters of the ocean and use it to follow wherever the Sirens are, but the unfortunate part is that it cannot translate longitudinal waves, so we can't hear what they are saying, which is a good thing because their voice is full of magic. "Yes, a quest to kill or capture the Sirens." Zeus said. "You see, the Sirens have been pestering the population of the humans, and making them either dead or insane or deeply depressed. So far, there has been 500 incident where the Sirens had striked mankind." "There's a world in jeopardy." Demeter said from her throne. "We will need the best of the best." "With all due respect..." Josh said. "How is it that we are the chosen ones? I thought that you need the best of the best." "We have been watching you..." Zeus said. All the other gods stared at him. "I mean, Demeter has been watching you." "I have been watching you throughout your life." Demeter said. "How you built the base in the Pantanos De Centla, Mexico, it's a very good design." "And your surviving techniques as well." Poseidon added. "I have always been how you catch fishes using the ambush techniques you always did, hiding under the beds of swamp and ambushed them out of nowhere." I solemnly bowed before her father, Poseidon. "And now, for your quest." Zeus said. "Right now, I am tracking the sirens heading towards the city of Mexico. It is best to prepare to slay the Sirens." "But how are we going to do that?" I asked. "The Sirens have magical voices that will put you on their spell if you are withing their singing range." "Oh, we have forgotten about that." Zeus said. He rummaged through his backpack, and so did the other gods. They have found nothing but a couple of normal earplugs. "Use these." Zeus said, and as soon as he is about to toss it to us, he picked up his ringing IPad and apparently Zeus had received a very important message. Then, he show it to us, where people are wearing earplugs in order to evade the Sirens effect, but it turns out that their voice can penetrate even the earplugs made of wax, which Odysseus had founded. "Now, we have a big problem..." Zeus said. "Wait a minute!" I said. "I think I might have a solution!" All of the gods stared at me. "But.... it's going to take me ages to craft the material." I said sadly. "Oh, that's no problem." Hephaestus said, as he assumed the shape of a human and walked towards us. "I assume you want to build an earmuff that can cancel out the vibration of the Sirens, am I correct?" We both nodded. "Okay then. There's a lot of items you need to gather." Hephaestus said, as he handed me the checklist of what to gather. I looked at all the lists of items, and I was stunned at how much materials we needed to gather. There are: *Sound Barriers *Piece of Metal *Rubbers *Frame made of Aluminum or Iron *Coil *Background noise analyzer *Speaker *Crystal Reflector Ore "Now, not all these things you will find on your own. You have to forge some of the items by yourself." Hephaestus said. I felt really relieved. This is one of the opportunities for me to craft some high quality material, using the forge hidden deep inside the base. The forge is very rarely used, but it's still sterile since the forges is very hot, about 400 celsius when not in use, but when it's going to be used, a small amout of magnesium metal is thrown after getting rid of the oxide rusts, and that's what starts the forge. "Very well, we will take this quest." Josh told the gods. "Perfect." Zeus said, and with a wave of his hand, we disappeared. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Voices of Doom Category:Stories